


not so temporary

by wayhavqht



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Endgame Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught are Childhood Friends, fake dating au, high school wayhaught, no demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavqht/pseuds/wayhavqht
Summary: Waverly and Nicole were childhood best friends until Waverly left for private school, leaving Nicole to feel abandoned. Three years later, Waverly is back at Purgatory high. By the end of her first day, she finds herself in a fake relationship with her former best friend. It's no big deal, of course- it's only temporary.





	1. see you again

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, i will still be writing the moments fic alongside this one. once this progresses, i will start another au i found interest in. 
> 
> anyway, this is a fake dating au (!!!!!) sparked by to all the boys i've loved before. the fake dating aspect is the only similar one truthfully, but the movie is what gave me this idea. 
> 
> hopefully, you guys enjoy it because i'm super excited to write it!

Waverly's chest tightens, the same way it does every time that she's anxious. The pressure is more noticeable than usual, today being her first day back and all. It's been three years. 

 _Three years,_ she thinks. 

Seventh grade was a good year in school for Waverly. So good, in fact, that the private school one town over offered a place in their classes for her. And for half the price. Mama Earp couldn't say no. How could she? Wynonna was never a spectacular student, nor did she play any sports or was part of any clubs. Waverly did it all. Her resume was impressive  _without_ private school. With that on top of it, any college would accept her. Mama wanted that for her, and Waverly wanted it for herself. 

But Mama left. Out of nowhere- no calls, no texts, no note, no goodbye. She left Waverly and Wynonna behind, which meant no more private school. Wynonna couldn't pay for it, not even at half price. She cried when she told Waverly that she had to enroll her back into Purgatory High. Waverly was indifferent, though. She missed her friends, her old teachers, and she could honestly say that she missed the ease of public school. 

"Waves," Wynonna calls from downstairs, "you ready?" 

"Yeah, one second," Waverly combs through her hair a few more times. 

She trots down the stairs, embracing the sunlight shining through the kitchen window. The smell of toast fills her nose and she hums approvingly. Wynonna makes the best breakfast for a person who resembles a zombie this early in the morning. 

"Excited for your first day back, babe?" Wynonna takes a sip of orange juice. 

Waverly swallows a bite of toast, "Yeah, actually." 

"Is someone meeting up with you once you get there?" 

"Yeah, Rosita," Waverly hesitates.

Wynonna's eyebrows furrow, eyes fixated on her younger sister. "What about N-," 

"Don't, Wynonna," Waverly cuts her off abruptly, "you know how she feels about me now." 

The older Earp sighs in frustration. "No, I know how she  _used_ to feel. It's been years, Waverly. You guys were kids." 

"Exactly, Wynonna!" Waverly's voice begins to rise. "It's been years. We were kids. It's not the same anymore. You know I hate talking about this, you know it makes me miss her. That's why I didn't say anything about it. When I want to talk about Nicole, what happened with Nicole or fixing things with Nicole, I will bring it up. Please drop it. I don't want to be pissed off on my first day." 

"Fine." Wynonna rinses out her glass in the sink, "but did you at least tell her you were back?" 

Waverly gives her sister a warning glance, but the taller woman only shrugs in response. 

 _No,_ she thinks. 

"I texted, yeah," Waverly lies. 

\--------------

Nicole finishes pouring milk into a cereal-filled bowl before taking a granola bar out of a basket on the counter. The redhead pulls the wrapper open with her teeth and takes a bite. She swallows and sits down at the kitchen table, opening up a book sitting in front of her. 

She finds the bookmarked page and begins to read but stops halfway through to call her brother down for breakfast. "Nathan, you better be up dude!" 

Curly red hair and sleepy brown eyes peek around the staircase, "Only if you made cereal." 

"Duh," Nicole nods toward the bowl and winks. Nathan plops down in the seat next to her, a blanket draped around his shoulders. She nudges him playfully and returns to her book. They sit in comfortable silence, aside from the clinking of the spoon against the bowl. 

Nicole gets to the end of the first chapter, completing the homework that her English teacher assigned the Friday before. She highlights the words that got jumbled on the last page, marker cap in her mouth. Nathan looks up from his cereal and watches his older sister carefully. 

He stands up to take his bowl to the sink. "Is it getting any better?" 

"I've got it," Nicole takes the dish, smiling at him. "Is what getting better?" 

She strolls over to the sink and rinses everything that was used throughout the morning. She flicks on the garbage disposal and lets it churn while putting everything into the dishwasher. Nathan hovers behind her. 

"You know what," he says. 

"I'm fine, buddy," Nicole rolls her eyes, laughing. "It's just dyslexia." 

Nathan frowns. "But it's hard for you. Even I can notice that." 

"It's fine," she repeats. 

"You can get help for that, you know. Like see a specialist or something," Nathan continues. 

Nicole sighs, "I love you, dude. I'm fine, okay. I promise." 

Nathan nods and holds up his pinky, Nicole locking them almost instantly. "Love you, too, sis." 

Nicole leans against the counter, waiting for her brother to get ready. A picture of Nicole and Waverly on the first day of seventh grade hangs on the refrigerator. She walks over and runs her fingers over the bent corners of the photo. She smiles, but it doesn't last very long.

\-------

Waverly and Wynonna pull into the school parking lot. The car hardly comes to a stop before Waverly is unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching for the door handle. Wynonna pulls her younger sister's shoulder toward her. 

"Woah, woah, woah. At least say bye to me," Wynonna scolds jokingly. 

Waverly kisses her sister's forehead. "Have a good day, see you at 3. I love you." 

Wynonna drives off, leaving Waverly in front of the school. It's not long before legs and arms are wrapped around the younger Earp, courtesy of Rosita. The two talk excitedly about Waverly being back, their classes, and where they'll eat at lunch. Rosita catches Waverly up on the last few months that she's been out of the loop. They walk into the school building leaning against each other, both girls excited about their first day of junior year. 

Across the parking lot, Nicole pulls into her space when she sees a familiar car. Wynonna pulls up next to her, pulling an immediate smile from Nicole. Wynonna gets out of the car almost as fast as the redhead. They pull each other into a tight hug, Nicole taking in the familiar smell. Her cheeks start to hurt from smiling so much. Wynonna pulls away and rubs her hands over Nicole's arms. 

"You're a big senior now, huh?" Wynonna gestures to Nicole's spot in the senior lot. 

Nicole nods, crossing her arms. "Yeah, finally. And what about you? Did they withdraw your diploma?" 

"Whatever, Haught," Wynonna punches her playfully. "Didn't Waverly tell you?" 

"Tell me what?" 

Wynonna clears her throat. "Mama left. I can't pay for private school, so she has to finish here." 

"Oh," Nicole squints at the 8am sun. "Um, no. No, she didn't tell me. I'm sorry about Mama, though." 

"She told me that she told you. I thought you knew." 

Nicole bites her lip. "We haven't talked since she left." 

"You haven't talked in three years?" Wynonna's eyes widen. 

Nicole shakes her head. "I have to go, I'll be late. Good to see you, Wyn." 

The warning bell rings right as Nicole files into her first period classroom. She's in the door for two seconds when her eyes connect with those of her childhood best friend, Waverly Earp. She feels her breath catch in her throat as the eye contact continues. Waverly's chest tightens the way that it did this morning, only more so this time. Neither of them speaks even though they think about it. The late bell rings, causing Nicole to jump and walk slowly to her seat. Her eyes never leave Waverly, and Waverly's eyes never leave her. The both of them feel anger, Nicole more on the side of resentment. They sit through class, but that isn't what either of them focus on. When the bell dismissal bell rings, Nicole rushes out and waits for Waverly at the door. 

The brunette is a step outside the classroom when she feels a hand clamp around her wrist. 

"What the hell?" Waverly glances from her wrist to the face in front of her. Her expression softens once she realizes who's behind the grasp.

Nicole tightens her grip. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Because you didn't talk to me for three years," Waverly says firmly. 

The redhead scoffs, "Because you left." 

"And you hated me for it. I was supposed to think you'd care about me being back?" Waverly squirms. 

"So what?" Nicole frowns, "that doesn't mean I didn't miss you." 

Waverly is silent for a few seconds. Her voice is softer now. "Then why didn't you call?" 

"It doesn’t matter. It was nice to see you, Waverly," Nicole drops the brunette's wrist and continues down the crowded hallway. 


	2. i kissed a girl (and i liked it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school continues, as well as Nicole and Waverly's hostility toward each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *important note*
> 
> there will be a lot of flashbacks in the next few chapters, so look out for that! i will make it pretty obvious each time i go from past to present time! (so hopefully it won't be confusing) 
> 
> we already have 1k hits!! i'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. i know i said i would wait until next weekend to update, but i didn't want to leave you guys hanging for that long! i will probably update frequently just because i love this story so much. anywayyyy i'll shut up now, enjoy xx

Lunch comes quickly and Nicole is grateful. Her granola bar wasn't exactly filling, so she was excited to sit down and eat. She takes a seat at the table where she, Dolls and Jeremy sat last year. Unfortunately, Dolls graduated, but thankfully Jeremy and Nicole are in the same class. They sit under the same tree on the courtyard. The limbs are so long that before the leaves fall, it shades them from the sun. If you're sitting on the right side, at least. Jeremy and Nicole promised each other that this year they would alternate, so every other day they would get a break from the sun. Today, Nicole sits on the better side. 

Jeremy walks out the cafeteria doors, frowning, and shouts across the courtyard. "Why do you get the good seat today?" 

"Because it's only noon and I've already had a shitty day," Nicole says flatly. 

"Oh," Jeremy pauses, "because of Waverly?" 

Nicole narrows her eyes. "Why would you say that?" 

"Because today was her first day," he treads slowly, "and you haven't seen her in three years." He pops a carrot into his mouth and waits for her reply, worried that he brought up something he shouldn't have. "Unless it's something else." 

"No," she says, "That sums it up." 

Across the yard, Waverly sits at a table by herself. After putting a dressing on her salad, she rummages through her backpack for the book she's been reading. She's only read for a few minutes when she glances up from the pages, feeling eyes on her. Instantly, her eyes meet brown ones that belong to a redhead yards away. The eye contact lingers, but Nicole drifts to soft, pink lips and the spot where Waverly's neck and jaw connect, right under her ear. The brunette can almost  _feel_ Nicole's gaze moving, burning into her skin. The gaze that says  _I haven't seen your face in person for three years and now I want to stare double that time._ It stings and Waverly's throat feels dry. Her eyes try their best to say that she's sorry, but Nicole looks away and back down to her twiddling thumbs.

Waverly holds air in her cheeks and blows it out with a deep sigh. She continues to read but is soon interrupted by a tap on her right shoulder. She looks that direction but furrows her eyebrows once she realizes that there is nobody there. 

"Gotcha," Champ Hardy's all too familiar voice sounds from her left.

She laughs half-heartedly. "Hey, Champ." She slides her bookmark into the crease of the book and puts it to the side of the table, giving up on her goal to finish chapter four of  _All The Bright Places._ "Do you need something?" 

"You're back, and I'm a senior now," he starts, "so would you let me take you out? You know, things are different now. I'm different now. We're older. What do you say?"

Waverly laughs nervously. "I'm flattered, really, and I'm sure you're great. I just don't have time."

"I don't need all your time," Champ's voice lowers. Waverly feels a hand moving up the inside of her thigh. "Just a little bit of it."  

Waverly glances in Nicole's direction searching for help, the kind that sparked their friendship the day that they first met. It's ironic, really. 

 

_December 2012_

Nicole stumbles off the bus in front of Purgatory Middle School. She almost trips when the tip of her black hightop converse catches on the pavement. After shoving each hand into a jacket pocket she makes her way into the gym, just like she did her first day of sixth grade. It's the same as last year. You go into the gym and sit in the section assigned to your grade. This year, Nicole would be sitting in the seventh-grade section. She trudges over to her area of bleachers. As always, she's early, so she watches other students file into the building. None of the new kids catch her eye except for the girl that walks in with Wynonna Earp. 

To be fair, anyone would notice whoever walks in with Wynonna because  _everyone_ knows Wynonna. Whether it's because they heard about her putting a thumbtack on her teacher's chair or witnessed one of the many kids that she punched, people knew her. Naturally, everyone would know her little sister, Waverly. Nicole feels for her. She can't imagine the assumptions that people will make just because of the younger Earp's relation to the older one. That said, Nicole promises she will set her own aside and get to know Waverly for who she is. Nicole, however, has never been the best at making friends. Especially if she has to make the first move. Thankfully for her, Champ Hardy would make it too easy within five minutes of the first day. 

Champ notices Waverly when she walks in, too, and he's all over her before she even gets to her seat. 

"Hey Waverly," he gestures to the empty spot next to him. 

The younger Earp shakes her head, pigtails swinging. "That seat isn't in my grade." 

"So? Sit next to me," he urges, gripping her arm and pulling. Waverly squirms and looks for Wynonna who is already off with other eighth-graders. 

Nicole watches from her spot, eyes narrowing. Anger floods through her until she feels it in the tips of her fingers, which ball into a fist. She stands and hops down the bleachers. Once to the floor, she hurries to Waverly and the idiot who keeps bothering her. 

"Back off, Champ," Nicole steps a foot between the two of them. 

He huffs and lets go of Waverly's arm. "Why don't you mind your own business, Nicole?" 

"Because you're being a douchebag, Champ," Nicole retorts. She takes Waverly's hand and strides past Champ, bumping into him with her shoulder. 

The redhead leads the brunette to her rightful section in the gym. Waverly shuffles her feet and looks down at the ground. She is thankful, of course, but can't figure out how to express it to the short-haired girl still standing in front of her. She panics, assuming that she's waiting for just that- a thank you. She grapples with the words, but Nicole beats her to it. 

"Are you okay? Champ is kind of a tool," she speaks gently. 

Waverly smiles and trips over her words. "Yeah, thanks to you. I mean, thank you. Thanks." 

"If it happens again, come to find me. Or even if you need a friend," Nicole suggests.  

"We're friends?" 

Nicole shrugs, "Sure." 

Waverly's lips curl into a cheeky grin. Without saying anything else, she whips around to find Wynonna and tell her about her new friend Nicole, who watches pigtails swing back and forth until they're out of sight. Nicole later gets detention for calling Champ a douchebag, but it didn’t matter, she knew being friends with Waverly Earp was worth a million detentions. 

 

_August 2018_

Nicole goes to throw her trash away. She instantly notices an uncomfortable Waverly Earp and a douchey Champ Hardy with his hand on her leg. It takes all of her strength to leave it alone and walk, but it's short-lived. She turns around, hands balled into fists, and stands across the table from Champ. 

"Why don't you leave her alone? It looks like you're bothering her," Nicole's voice cuts through Waverly like a kitchen knife. 

Champ rolls his eyes. "Really? She leaves you behind for three years and you still come to her rescue?" 

Her fists squeeze tighter and she cocks an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

"Nothing," he puts his hands up in mock defeat, "later."

Nicole sighs angrily, and Waverly could've sworn that she saw steam come out of her ears. The brunette notices the clenched fists and reaches for one of Nicole's hands, just like she used to years ago. Normally she would hold them and squeeze, attempting to soothe whatever emotion was causing the squeezing. Generally, it was anger. Waverly's fingertips brush white knuckles ever so slightly. Nicole shutters at the contact and walks away, never giving Waverly a second glance. Or a first for that matter. 

After taking a minute to breathe in the bathroom, Nicole goes through her schedule. She has to go to her soccer coach's room to tell her about the misspelling of 'Haught' on her jersey.  _Room 241,_ she thinks to herself. She repeats the number over and over in her head in hopes that she can stop thinking about Waverly. When she walks into the classroom, she instantly knows that she's in the wrong place. The familiar smell of her calculus teacher overwhelms her. 

Ms. Pierce looks up from an assignment she's grading. "Nicole! It's nice to see you. What do you need, dear?" 

"You too," she hesitates, "but I didn't mean to come here. I'm supposed to go see my coach." 

"Coach Bradley?" 

Nicole nods and bites her lip. Ms. Pierce has been like a mother to Nicole for years, ever since her mother died. She helps with Nathan, comes to all of Nicole's soccer games, and helped her realize that her constant struggle in math was due to dyslexia. Like any mom would, though, she's been on Nicole about seeing the in-school specialist for months.

"Her room is 214, Nicole," Ms. Pierce sighs, "have you seen someone about this?" 

"No. It's not that bad with numbers anymore, just words now. I'm just tired, that's all." 

Her teacher doesn't say anything, but takes a sticky note out of her desk drawer and begins to write. It's silent until Ms. Pierce rips the note off the table and hands it Nicole, who tries to decline. 

"I don't-," 

Ms. Pierce puts her hand up. "Uh-uh. Take it and go." 

Nicole's face flushes as she takes the sticky note. She walks out the door, turns the corner, and runs into another girl head on. 

"What the hell?" Nicole gripes. Waverly is standing from the hallway floor when their eyes meet. Nicole's voice softens. "Oh, sorry." 

Waverly bends down to pick up the sticky note that Nicole didn't know she dropped. Without thinking, Waverly reads it. She mumbles 'dyslexia specialist' to herself just before the paper is snatched from her hands. 

Her eyes flicker to Nicole. "Is this for you?" 

"Even if it was, would you care?" The redhead says coldly.

"Really?" Waverly scoffs, "You think I don't care about you anymore?" 

"You left," Nicole laughs. 

Waverly rolls her eyes, frustration building. "Jesus Christ, Nicole. I was a child. I couldn't go against my mother. No, I didn't keep in touch, and that's my fault but I couldn't change what was happening. We moved to the homestead so it wasn't like I couldn't walk to your house in four minutes anymore. By the time I got a cell phone, I knew the damage was done and you were so pissed at me that it wouldn't have made a difference. So yeah, we didn't talk for three years, but you know damn well that it works both ways." Her throat starts to burn and her eyes are getting misty. "I'm sorry for not talking to you for those three years. But just because I didn't doesn't mean that I don't care about you, and it certainly doesn't mean that I don't miss you." 

Nicole freezes and lets the words that Waverly spewed run through her head. Waverly is right and Nicole knows it. It was on both of them, not just the girl in front of her. She swallows hard before responding. "You're right. It's not all on you." 

"Okay," Waverly breathes, "then let's stop wasting time and just be friends again." 

"I don't really know you," Nicole speaks honestly, "it's been three years. We have to get to know each other again, don't you think?" 

Waverly nods and points to the post-it. "Why don't you start with that?" 

Nicole stars to talk when Champ and Tucker turn the corner. She feels Waverly inch closer to her and her heart fumbles, causing her to take one of Waverly's hands. She holds it behind her back and rubs her thumb over Waverly's knuckles soothingly. 

"What do you want?" The redhead speaks through clenched teeth.  _What a pest_ , she thinks. 

"To take Waverly on a date," Champ gestures to his friend, "and my boy Tucker here would like to take you, Nicole. Friday night." 

Waverly's body becomes rigid. She looks down at the floor, then to Nicole. Both girls are at a loss, not sure what exactly to say that will get them out of this situation the quickest. Waverly's head flicks up and she looks to Nicole, hoping she will follow. 

"Actually, Champ," Waverly smiles and moves their intertwined hands to the front of her body, "we already have dates. On Friday. With each other." 

Nicole raises her eyebrows. "Wha-," 

Waverly clears her throat and elbows Nicole in the side, still smiling. "Mhmm." Nicole nods slowly, looking back and forth from Waverly to Champ, who doesn't seem to be buying it. In a panic, Nicole turns and places a quick kiss on Waverly's cheek. In response, Waverly rests her head on Nicole's shoulder and hums approvingly. 

Champ stares. "So you two are together, then?" 

Both nod eagerly and mentally cross their fingers that he believes it. 

"There's no way," he speaks again. 

Waverly bites her lip and turns around. "Just trust me," she whispers. Seconds later Nicole feels one hand on her neck, another in her hair, and soft lips pressed onto hers. To her surprise, she melts into the kiss almost instantly. She tastes mint gum and feels a trace of stale lip gloss. When Waverly pulls away, Nicole's eyes stay closed for several seconds. When she opens them, Champ and Tucker are gone, and Waverly is giggling helplessly in front of her. 

Nicole puts her hands in front of her mouth. "Did we just?" 

"Um," Waverly's chuckles resume, "yeah we did."

They compose themselves and continue to walk down the hallway together. Waverly continues to laugh while Nicole tries to identify this new warmth resting in her chest. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was so fun (but hard) to write. i also hope that you guys like seeing nicole and waverly's background because you will be getting more!! 
> 
> i know nothing has really happened between them butttttttt don't worry :) 
> 
> thank you for reading as always! <3
> 
> find me on twitter and offer suggestions or yell at me: @wayhavqht


End file.
